The Trigger of disasters
by Angelica Triggs
Summary: "Children are disappearing, the Reach is slowly poisoning our mind, and the League is god-knows-where. Of course I'll interfere! It's too thrilling not to. Plus, I don't think the Young Justice would mind having another pair of eyes."-takes place before season 2 episode 10.


The rain was falling fast. The once busy street of Gotham was now empty, aside of some who were desperately trying to escape the harsh weather. Just one man was thinking the weather was better then what he was assigned to do. A sigh escaped from his lips, as his once happy-go-lucky eyes turned a dull gray color, copying the weather.

He stopped in front of a studio and, looking up, he could see the dreaded sign. Yet another sigh, and as he rubbed his eyes, he slowly made his way inside the dance club, with one thought only coming through his mind:

He should have stayed at home that day.

3

Inside the studio though, the atmosphere was completely contrasting the cold rain outside. The dance class was buzzing with energy, as the dancer were jumping, swirling and whirling on the rhythm of the song, creating a beautiful harmony. In the middle of all of them, a tall young woman was twirling with the rest, her long black hair swishing with the movements, as her blue eyes sparkled with childish joy.

"Ok, guys that was incredible. Let's take a short break, then we'll start dancing in pairs" said the raven-haired girl, her British accent leaking through some words, as a couple of groans could be heard from the boys, as the girls cheered. A chuckle escaped the raven beauty.

Everyone broke in small groups, the blue-eyed girl going to sit on a bench, while looking for the next song to play on her laptop. A petite girl with blonde hair and green eyes too big for her face came next to her, wearing a big smile.

"There's someone looking for you. A handsome man, very handsome… oh you bad Angel, I never thought you'll go for the older boys" a chuckle escaped the blonde girl.

'Angel' just rolled her eyes, closing the laptop and going to talk to the visitor. The tall man was lounging on the couch from the hall, his blonde hair messy, and with gray eyes barely open. A soft and disappointing frown appeared on her pink lips.

"Nate, when was the last time you slept? Or eat? Please don't tell me you tried to take a double-shift again, you already work enough."

Angel, or Angelica, took a seat next to Nate, as he had to blink twice to really see her. His eyes returned to their usual sparkle blue upon seeing his little sister. But, with a glance at the folder he was holding, the sparkle disappeared and, with another sigh, he gave her the yellow folder.

"There was another abduction… a young boy… it is as you said, the same profile. A teenager with a troubled family or no family, gone missing without a reason. His best friend called the police after 24h reporting the absence." Nate said, the tiredness clearly shown into his voice.

The folder was passed, as Angel scanned the report with a sharp eye, careful inspecting the picture of the boy too. A long silence fell upon them.

"This is the fourth disappearance in the last 2 weeks…but I can't phantom what anyone would do with teenagers…I mean it's obvious that they took those kids thinking that they won't be missed. But why?" a thoughtful look appeared on the pale face of Angelica.

"You don't think The Reach has something to do with those disappearances, do you?" Nate said, glancing worried at the girl.

"Oh my dear Nathaniel, I don't think they have **something** to do with those disappearances, I **know** they have." Angel said, while flashing Nate a bright smile.

"It's just something wrong about them, I don't know what yet…**yet**… but don't you worry your tired head, I will find out. You should go and sleep, you look worse than normal. And don't you dare just have coffee and then go to work…I'll call your station to check" Angelica said, while stuffing the files in another folder with other cases just like this.

"Gee, thank you…" Nate said, while a yawn threaten to escape."Sorry I couldn't find anything else."

"Oh no this is just enough. Thank you for everything, Police Officer Nathaniel Wright, and I promise you that these kids will return safe at their home. Call me if you find anything" Angelica said, while rising from her seat.

"What are you going to do?" Nate said, while lazily looking at the girl in front of him.

She turned her head to glance at him, with a smirk painted on her face, while her blue eyes glowed in the dim light. "Field Research."

3

_A/N: Ok this is the first time I am trying to write something like this._

_First of all, I would like to introduce you to my OC, Angelica Triggs. She has long black hair, which is usually in a ponytail. Her pale skin is a perfect contrast with her hair, while her bright blue eyes sometimes appear to glow. She is pretty tall, like 5'8" tall, and she has an athletic body._

_She is not part of Young Justice, or Justice League, though she is known on the streets as 'Trigger'. She is the source of most of the anonymous points Batman gathered. She is half Irish and half British Angelica has a brilliant mind, having very developed detective skills, though she lacks brute force. She is very flexible, having done gymnastics since young, but she doesn't know how to proper fight, only some kickboxing._

_Another thing about her, she has photographic memory, and she hates boredom. When she's bored, she usually learns some trick to do, or language, or musical instruments. But her nickname of 'Trigger' doesn't come from her sharp mind. The alias comes from the fact that she is the 'trigger' that alerts Batman of the dirty jobs that are happening in his city._


End file.
